1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foamed polymer composition having suitable mechanical properties for use as a substrate for decorative surfaces in applications such as laminate flooring, tabletops or countertops, and wall panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional laminate products are well known in the art. They generally are prepared by laminating a decorative layer and one or more kraft paper layers together using various types of resins, such as melamine formaldehyde and phenolic resins. The resulting decorative laminate is then adhered to a substrate, usually of fiberboard or particle board. The thus prepared product is known as high pressure decorative laminate. Alternatively, low pressure decorative laminate is prepared by laminating a decorative layer, with or without an overlay layer, directly onto a fiberboard or particle board substrate, using the same type of resins used in high pressure decorative laminate. However, while the use of such wood based substrates provides the necessary rigidity for structural uses such as flooring and countertops, these wood based substrates are heavy and can warp in the presence of moisture.
One possible solution to these problems would be to use polymeric substrates for preparing laminates. However, polymeric materials tend to be considerably more expensive, especially those having the desired rigidity and performance characteristics for use in laminate applications.
Foamed polymers are known and are used in various structural end uses. The preparation of polymer foams and their conventional uses are described in Kirk Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Techonology, 4th Ed., Vol. 11, John Wiley and Sons, N.Y., pp. 730-783 (1997), as well as the "Handbook of Polymeric Foams and Foam Technology", ed. by D. Klempner and K. C. Frisch, Hanser Publishers, N.Y. (1991), the contents of both of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Another problem that exists is the generation of polymeric wastes, either as manufacturing tailings or through the obsolescence of various commercial products using polymeric materials as the housings, supports and various internal parts of the product. Such products include things such as televisions, stereos, computers, printers, typewriters, etc. Due to the nature of these products and the rapid advancement of technology surrounding them, these types of products are being replaced with increasing frequency. A problem that then arises is how to dispose of the polymer based parts of these devices in an environmentally sound manner, as well as in an economically sound manner.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have a substrate material that overcomes the above disadvantages of wood based substrates, while having minimal costs. Further, if such a substrate is made of polymeric material, it would be advantageous to have a product that can be made from recycled polymers.